MST3K 307 - Daddy-O
The Short Synopsis A charming rhyme for children that teaches them the alphabet, including many now politically-incorrect things, dangerous sequences, and some plagiarism to boot. Information The Movie Synopsis A high-panted, smooth-crooning, truck-driving hepcat meets a blonde bombshell when she tries to run his truck off the road. Guy meets girl again at a nightclub. They have a drag race. Meanwhile, the hepcat’s best friend is run off the road by drug-dealing bad guys and dies in the crash. Though our hero is briefly accused of causing the accident that killed his best friend, he is quickly exonerated. Daddy-O turns detective and goes undercover at the bad guys’ nightclub to find out who really caused his best friend’s death. He poses as a singer at the nightclub and moonlights driving the drug smugglers’ car. The blonde girl wants to help him investigate, so she gets hired on as a cigarette girl, against our hero’s wishes. Somehow or other, though they bicker constantly, the good guys manage to fall in love and solve the crime. Information *The Legendary Dick Contino http://www.dickcontino.com/ is an accomplished accordionist and is still out there entertaining folks. *In 1994 Contino regained a bit of notoriety due to James Ellroy’s short story “Dick Contino’s Blues.” Actor Dick Contino is the hero of the short story, which takes place during the filming of “Daddy-O.” The short story is featured in the collection "Hollywood Nocturnes." Check it out from your local public library today. *Music composed by John Williams. Yes, that John Williams! Rock Rock Candy Baby! The Episode Host Segments Prologue: The workers of Sat-O-Love Industries hang out at the water cooler and hit on Gypsy. Segment One (Invention Exchange): Joel creates an air freshener mobile for nurseries, while the Miracle Growth Baby from Time of the Apes demonstrates the terrifying but benign Alien Teething Nook. Segment Two: Joel and the Bots jam out to "Hike Your Pants Up". Segment Three: Crow and Servo re-enact the drag race between Dick Contino and the girl from the movie. Segment Four: Joel demonstrate spit-takes, only to be interrupting by the Bruce, the annoying locker room guy from the film. Segment Five: Joel ponders the "Want some?" scene from the movie, reads lots of letters, Frank offers Dr. Forrester fruit, and the Miracle Growth Baby breaks the button, so the credits stop and start several times. Stinger: Bruce remains extremely unhelpful, “Couldn’t help ya if I wanted to, fella. Gym policy.” Other Notes Guest Stars *''Miracle Growth Baby'': Timothy Scott *''Bruce'': Michael J. Nelson *''Gerry the Mole Man'': Unknown Miscellanea *'Unusual credits': The button is broken by the Miracle Growth Baby, and as a result, won't stay pushed. As a result, the credits constantly stop and go back to Deep 13, catching the Mads doing various activities. The last time, they are trying to figure out how to fix the button. Episode Airings *The extended button sequence was cut for the version of Daddy-O that aired on the Mystery Science Theater Hour. *On one infamous occasion when this episode was aired, a Penn Jillette voiceover promo was run over the extended credit sequence where the button refuses to remain pushed. The outcry from MSTies resulted in Comedy Central declaring they would no longer do voiceovers during the MST3K credits. Obscure References *The Alien Teething Nook is strongly reminiscent of the face-huggers from the Alien series. *''It's Los Lobos with Steve Allen on bass!'' Los Lobos is an American Chicano rock band; Steve Allen was a TV personality & writer who was the first host of The Tonight Show. *''John Frankenheimer directs "Race For The Pizza!"'' John Frankenheimer was an American director know for films such as The Manchurian Candidate & Ronin. Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes with shorts Category:Teen Exploitation